


Right There With You

by wendyindahouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyindahouse/pseuds/wendyindahouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a snapshot of Dean and Castiel's everyday lives, Dean continuing to supress his feelings for Cas until one day Cas manages to shock him into action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right There With You

**Author's Note:**

> this was written to celebrate reaching 1000 followers over on [my tumblr](http://poorbeautifuldean.tumblr.com), based on 10 prompts, each with 100 words written around them (it's not my fault word has a different count than here!)

Dean grits his teeth and tries not to growl at Cas.

“Easy on the gas there sunshine – we’re not racing anyone.”

Cas frowns and brakes sharply, the Impala lurching at the sudden change.  Dean can’t help himself reaching out to stroke the dash.

“It’s ok baby, it’ll be over soon” he murmurs, catches Cas scowling at him out of the corner of his eye as he does.  He winces.

“Sorry Cas, it’s just… maybe you could learn in a different car…” he watches Cas’ face fall and adds, “then you can drive baby after, ok?”

***

Dean still feels guilty when they get back to the bunker, Cas remaining quieter than usual.

“Hey, wanna play cards?” he asks.  Cas narrows his eyes in thought, a small smile tugging at his lips.  Dean isn’t sure what it means, but he’ll take a smile.  Smiles are good.  As Cas starts to turn away, Dean tries to snap a picture on his phone.  He likes Cas’ smiles. They’re rare, and he wants to keep one for himself, though obviously he can’t admit that so he has to do it on the sly.  He looks at the disastrously blurry image and rolls his eyes, but saves it anyway.

Turns out, underestimating Cas’ prowess at cards is also disastrous when Dean finds himself on the end of  _another_  losing hand 30 minutes later, and now has to do Cas’ chores for a month.  Cas is beaming happily though, so he supposes it might just be worth it. 

He tries to take another picture as Cas stretches, smile still in place, but when he looks down, the angle makes it look more like a grimace.  He actually thinks it’s kind of cute though, so he keeps this one too.

“Would you make me a cheeseburger Dean?” Cas asks, interrupting his thoughts.  He glances up and blue eyes are fixed on his own imploringly meaning, as always, he’s powerless to resist.

“Come on then” he mutters, heading to the kitchen, Cas following to keep him company.

As Dean prepares the burger, Cas potters about fetching ingredients.  He asks for the salt, glancing over when it doesn’t appear immediately, catching Cas with the sugar in one hand and the salt in the other.

“What are you doing?” he queries.  Cas looks guilty, thrusting the sugar back into the cupboard.  “Cas?” he asks, bemused, as Cas hands him the salt.

“I wanted to play a prank, like you and Sam do” Cas says, looking forlorn.  “It looks like fun.”

Dean smiles softly.

“Yeah?  It would have been a good one, except the burger’s for you, you goof.  You were basically pranking yourself.  Hey, tell you what… stick with me, and next time we’ll get Sammy together, okay?”

Cas nods, sitting at the table, and starts telling Dean about the novels he’s read that week,

“I don’t suppose you’ve ever read Slaughterhouse Five?” Dean asks, a little overwhelmed by how much he wants to be able to talk about literature with Cas.

“No, but I met Kurt Vonnegut once.  I was in a different vessel, of course…” Dean blinks and turns to stare as Cas continues.

“I met him in 1946 and he told me his story.  I’d be interested to know how it translates in his work.  He was a great man, though his Wikipedia entry is alarmingly inaccurate.”

“You… you met…” Dean stutters.  “I can’t believe… Wait, what?  Wikipedia?  Since when do you use Wikipedia?”

“Sam has been teaching me how to use the computer and the internet Dean.  It’s fascinating - so much information at the touch of a button - though much of it is unreliable or wildly exaggerated.”

Dean snorts.

“That’s Wikipedia for you.  I can show you other sites…” he trails off as Cas flushes and looks away.  “What?” he asks suspiciously.

“I’ve seen some of those sites” Cas admits.  “You have an interesting search history Dean.”

It’s Dean’s turn to blush as he turns back to the counter, the burger suddenly requiring his attention.  It’s a shock when Cas murmurs from behind him.

“I liked them, Dean”

Dean swallows as Cas’ breath rasps against the shell of his ear. 

“There were things I wouldn’t mind trying.  With you.  Sexual intercourse seems to be most satisfactory with someone you care about.”

“Cas!  You can’t… You can’t say things like that!” Dean splutters.  “Like it’s a…” he gestures wildly, “ _normal_  thing to say!”

Cas smirks.

“I can say it in Enochian, if you like” he offers, continuing in a deep, guttural tone, sending a thrill of arousal through Dean.

He turns, pulling Cas towards him, and finally kisses him the way he’s wanted to for so long.

“Jesus Cas, you can say whatever you like if you say it like that.”

***

Three weeks later Dean flops against the pillows, attempting to get his breath back, Cas stretching languidly beside him.  Wow.  Apparently Cas is _very_  thorough in his internet research. 

“Dean.  I’ve been thinking about my Halloween costume, and I want to go as Cleopatra.”

Dean blinks.  He should be used to Cas’ unusual social graces by now, but in bed, he hasn’t quite managed it.  He’s completely wiped after what might be the best sex he’s ever had, and Cas is going on about a costume party. 

"Cas… You sure about that?" he manages.

"Yes."

"I mean, you could go as anything, a pirate or… I dunno, a samurai, something cool!"

"You said I could go as anything as long as it was historically accurate" Cas pouts.

“Well, yeah, but…”

“I want to go as Cleopatra.  Sam said it’s cool, and I can if I want to” Cas huffs, turning away onto his side.

Dean rolls his eyes, making a mental note to get Sammy back.  Several moments later he fidgets, rolling towards Cas and slinging an arm over him to pull him close.

“You can be whatever you want to be Cas, and I promise I’ll always be right there with you.”


End file.
